greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
"The Captain" Montgomery
"The Captain" Montgomery is Addison Forbes Montgomery and Archer Montgomery's father. History Marriage and Family "The Captain" married Bizzy Bradford Forbes when they were younger. Together they had Addison Forbes Montgomery and Archer Forbes Montgomery. For many years, Addison and Archer believed that their father cheated on their mother with many women, but eventually they found out she was a lesbian and had been seeing Susan Grant for many years while married to "The Captain," who was in love with her. Visiting Addison He showed up suddenly in Los Angeles to visit Addison, who didn't want to see him. They'd had a fight the last time they were together and she said she didn't want to see him anymore. Despite this, they went to lunch. Addison later went to his hotel room and said that he wasn't her family. Her family was the other doctors in the practice. ("Sins of the Father") He and Addison had lunch together several times, though each was awkward until they started talking about a case she was working on. Addison later admitted to Naomi that most of their relationship was him lecturing her and her pretending not to already know what he was telling her. After talking to Violet about improving their relationship, he went to her and asked if he could watch her perform the surgery they'd talked about. She said it was okay and after watching her operating, he said her work was elegant. She then offered to let him come to her house, something she'd previously not allowed. After learning that he'd slept with Violet, who said he was gentleman, she confronted him, wondering why he could be a gentleman to other women, but not to her or Bizzy. After she left, he called Bizzy and told her to come tell the truth or he would do it himself. ("The Parent Trap") Bizzy came as requested and brought her assistant, Susan Grant. After seeing the tension between Susan and The Captain, Addison believed The Captain had slept with her, but later she walked in on Susan kissing Bizzy. The Captain said he was okay with the relationship because it's what they had chosen. Sam approached The Captain and Bizzy and told them to leave because he saw what having them there was doing to Addison. As they left, Addison went to the airport to see them off and talk to Bizzy. ("Blowups") Bizzy's Funeral After Bizzy died, she was brought back to Connecticut to be buried. After her memorial service, The Captain confessed to Pete that he believed Bizzy would come back to him after Susan died and they'd live out the rest of their lives together. ("Home Again") Relationships Romantic Bizzy Forbes He had two children with Bizzy Bradford Forbes, but had many affairs. He was in love with her, but she was in love with Susan Grant. Violet Turner He slept with Violet Turner while visiting his daughter. She said they should do it more often and he said they could any time, but when he started to kiss her again, she became self-conscious about her scar, though he assured that it would fade and that it was a reminder that she survived and she deserved to do whatever she wanted for a while. ("The Parent Trap") Other Women The Captain had many affairs, some of them being three of their maids; four of Addison's nannies; Jolene, Addison's French tutor; and the chef, Louise. ("Sins of the Father") Career He is a doctor and lecturer. Gallery Episodic PP308TheCaptainMontgomery.png|Sins of the Father PP309TheCaptainMontgomery.png|The Parent Trap PP310TheCaptainMontgomery.png|Blowups PP4x14TheCaptainMontgomery.png|Home Again Episode Stills PP3x08-3.jpg PP3x08-5.jpg PP3x08-7.jpg PP3x08-10.jpg PP3x08-13.jpg PP3x08-17.jpg PP3x08-18.jpg PP3x08-19.jpg PP3x09-2.jpg PP3x09-5.jpg PP3x09-8.jpg PP3x09-9.jpg PP3x09-13.jpg PP3x09-16.jpg PP3x09-18.jpg PP3x09-19.jpg PP3x09-22.jpg PP3x10-3.jpg PP3x10-4.jpg PP3x10-9.jpg PP3x10-17.jpg PP3x10-18.jpg PP4x14-13.jpg PP4x14-14.jpg PP4x14-15.jpg PP4x14-18.jpg PP4x14-20.jpg PP4x14-21.jpg PP4x14-23.jpg PP4x14-24.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:Doctors